


The Perfect Pet

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blow Job, Bondage, Cock Cage, Cock milking, Collar, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Owner Derek Hale, Pet Play, Pet Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek Hale, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, leash, tail plug, vibrating plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on Tumblr and an Anon from my request form wanted Sterek with pet play and owner Derek
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 319
Collections: Teen Wolf





	The Perfect Pet

“There we go, now you’re perfect,” Derek said as he put the finishing touches on his pretty pet. Stiles’ cheeks flushed a cute pink at the praise and the way Derek patted his head in approval. 

Derek tugged at the leash just enough to encourage Stiles to move towards the bed in the room. Stiles shuffled awkwardly, the cute white wolf tail dragging along the floor behind him as he did his best to stay balanced with the way Derek had bound his thighs and calves together and bound his wrists in white cuffs that were connected with a short chain. 

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, watching Stiles focus so intently on not falling over with a fond smile. His pet did try so very hard and Derek wanted to show how he appreciated it. 

“That’s a good boy,” Derek crooned when Stiles managed to get over to his feet, Stiles’ eyes lit up and he let his tongue loll out of his mouth as he noticed how Derek’s crotch was bulging. 

“Does my pretty pet want his owner’s cock? Hmm, is that what you want boy?” Derek asked in a baby-talk tone of voice he found was most effective with his pet as he rubbed at Stiles’ short hair and adjusted the band that held cute white fluffy wolf ears in place on the top of his head. 

Stiles made a soft yipping sound, still not fully sure about responding when he was in this headspace but Derek knew they would get there one day. Until then who was he to deny his pretty pet what he wanted? 

Derek stood up, unzipping his pants and smiled as Stiles panted as he watched as Derek stroked his thick cock. 

“Open up pet,” Derek crooned as he tugged at the leash that forced the white leather collar to constricted around Stiles’ throat. Stiles obediently let his mouth open as wide as it could as he followed the movement of the collar and leash.

Stiles whined while Derek sighed in pleasure as he slotted his sizable cock into the younger man’s waiting mouth. Derek ruffled Stiles' hair again as he pushed his cock deeper into his pet’s mouth, licking his lips as Stiles’ eyes watered as his mouth was stretched to its limit and drool began to drip already. His pet knew exactly what Derek loved. 

“You’re so pretty like this pet, drooling and crying with my cock in your mouth.” Derek praised as he lazily slid in and out of Stiles’ mouth, going deeper each time and hummed pleased with a few tears dripped down his pet’s rosy cheeks. 

Derek throbbed in his pet’s warm mouth when he noticed how Stiles was already leaking in his cock cage and chuckled at how easily his pet got worked up. Derek slipped a hand into his jean pocket and withdrew a remote. Stiles’ tearful eyes widened and he moaned around Derek’s cock before his whole body jerked and a few more tears fell when the tail plug in his ass began to vibrate at a high speed directly against his prostate. 

“You like that don’t you pet? You love being reminded that you belong to me, that I can do whatever I want to your cute little body.” Derek patted Stiles’ head again before resuming fucking his pet’s mouth slowly as the toy worked open his pet’s ass. 

Derek let his wet cock fall from his pet’s plush lips and smiled when Stiles let out a displeased whine before his body arched as Derek upped the level of vibrations. 

“I know pet, but I need your little hole to be open enough for me to slide right in. That’s what you want isn’t it pet? For your owner to properly claim you?” Derek squatted down and scratched Stiles under his chin and smiled fondly when Stiles mewled and squirmed. 

“I don’t want to hurt my pretty pet’s little hole, remember the last time you tried to take me without proper prep? Your cute little bottom was red for days and you couldn’t sit properly, you were so embarrassed.” Derek reminded Stiles who whimpered and ducked his head as he remembered. 

“That’s why pet, just remember that I know what’s best for you. All owners know what’s best for their pets.” Derek patted Stiles' head again when the younger man nodded. 

“Now let’s see how open your little hole is,” Derek rose before walking around his pet and hooked a finger in Stiles’ pink rim and tugged. Stiles keened as his rim was stretched to the side as the vibrating plug inched deeper into him. 

“It looks like you’re just open enough for my cock pet, isn’t that wonderful news?” Derek added more lube to his cock before getting a better hold on his pet’s leash. Stiles gasped and arched his back when Derek pulled on his collar via the leash and Stiles’ cock strained against its cage again when Derek removed the tail plug. Stiles let out a loud mewl when the tail plug was swiftly replaced with Derek’s fat cock. 

“You always feel so tight and hot around my cock pet, just so perfect for me.” Derek crooned as he easily thrust in and out of Stiles’ hole, loving the way it eagerly swallowed each inch of his cock each time he pushed back in. 

Stiles’ arms gave out and he collapsed onto his chest with his ass stuck up the air as Derek fucked into him from behind. 

“Even better, ass up in the air just like a bitch in heat. My pet knows just what its owner wants.” Derek praised as he swatted his pet’s ass cheeks until they glowed a soft shade of pink before he began to truly fuck the younger man. 

Stiles mewled again as he dug his fingers into the carpet as he pressed his forehead to it as Derek fucked him roughly. It felt so damn good, being stuffed full of the older man’s cock over and over going so deep Stiles swore he could feel it in the back of his throat. 

Stiles was only vaguely aware that he was drooling into the carpet as his head went hazy and he felt wonderful and that sensation only increased as Derek moaned loudly from behind him and Stiles enjoyed the feeling of his owner filling him with hot cum. 

Stiles whined displeased when Derek pulled out of his now fully gaping hole, clenching up the best he could as not to let Derek’s cum slip out of him.

“Such a good pet, you know better than to waste your owner’s cum.” Derek praised as he picked up the tail plug and swiftly re-inserted into his pet’s dripping hole. 

Derek rose from his place from behind his pet, switching on the plug again and chuckled fondly when Stiles cried out and his body shook visibly. 

“Don’t worry pet, this is just to help empty those cute, small balls of yours so your little cage won’t feel so tight. Isn’t that nice of me?” Derek crooned as he watched as more cum dripped out of Stiles’ cage, knowing fully well that Stiles was indeed coming but not getting any pleasure from it. 

“Mouth open,” Derek pulled out a white ballgag and when Stiles finally managed to lift his head, Derek fastened the gag into its proper place and patted Stiles head again. 

Derek moved around the room to get ready for bed, watching his pet whine and squirm as the toy milked his caged cock. When Stiles was fully milked then perhaps Derek would allow his pet to sleep on his bed that night, but only if he was a good pet, otherwise he would sleep on the floor in his usual place. Derek would decide later, after all, they had all night.


End file.
